Does That Hurt?
by banjojd
Summary: Lorelai accidentally gives Rory a black eye.
1. Default Chapter

Does That Hurt?

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the idea.

            Rory Gilmore stomped the snow off her saddle shoes before entering her house.  She hated her saddle shoes in the winter.  She wasn't too fond of them the rest of the year either, but ice and saddle shoes did not mix.  Rory stepped through the front door, closing it behind her.  The warm air of the house met her reddened cheeks and nose and she breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned back against the door.  It had been an exhausting Friday at school.  Paris was in her element as student body president, but Rory kept thinking back to the campaign and remembering why she didn't want to be Paris' running mate in the first place.  But now she was vice-president and that meant having to deal with all the work and Paris when she got worked up.  Not to mention, Francie and the Puff brigade in their quest to crumble the Gellar Administration.  At least it would look good on her transcripts.  

            Rory would have felt better if she knew she had the weekend, two entire days, when she wouldn't have to think about school or Paris or being vice-president, but that was not to be.  She had to be back at Chilton the next morning for a seminar between the student government and some of the faculty.  At least she wouldn't have to wear her saddle shoes.  Nope, only some heels.  Rory sighed again.  She tried to block it from her mind.  She wouldn't think about that today; she'll think about it tomorrow.  At Tara.  Rory shook her head and almost smiled at the thought.  She was turning into her mother.

            If Rory hadn't been so lost in her thoughts, she would have heard her mother calling to her from her spot on the couch in the living room.  

            "Rory," Lorelai called again.  No answer.  Maybe Rory left her ears at school?  Lorelai got up and walked towards the front door and found Rory with a small smile playing on her lips and starring off into space.  Lorelai's mind flashed with the countless things she guessed Rory could be thinking of.  Tara and high heels never crossed her mind.  

            "Earth to Rory," Lorelai said causing her daughter to jump.  Rory looked over at Lorelai and saw the amsused expression on her face.

            "Houston, we have contact," Lorelai continued to joke.  "I'm surprised you weren't flying with al those lovely thoughts you were thinking," she said to Rory.

            Rory gave her mother a mysterious smile and simply kissed Lorelai on the cheek as a greeting.  "I was thinking about you, actually," Rory said.  

            Lorelai smiled and followed Rory to the kitchen.  "You're late today."

            "I know," Rory replied.  "I had to stay and give Paris oxygen while we worked on what we're going to say at the seminar tomorrow.  Paris wanted to work some more tonight, but I finally talked her out of it.  We know everything inside and out and, after some convincing, she finally understands that.  In fact, I think she and Jamie might be going out tonight."

            "Good.   She needs to relax a little bit from time to time," Lorelai said.  "And so do you.  Go change and we can lay around for a few hours before we have to go to the grandparents," Lorelai said the last two words like the announcer in a preview for a scary movie.  

            Rory rolled her eyes and went into her room and started kicking off her shoes.  "What are you watching?"

            "There's a Rocky marathon on," Lorelai said, putting her fists up like a boxer.  "It's only on the first one, so we're in for hours of Rocky goodness."

            "Okay, I'll be out in a sec," Rory told her mother, who in turn went back to the living room.  Rory changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, perfect for laying around in, and went out to join her mother.

            Rory silently entered the living room to find Lorelai jogging in place as she watched the famous scene of Rocky running through the streets of Philadelphia and finally up the steps to triumph with his hands above his head.  Lorelai was copying the movie and had no idea that Rory had even come into the room.  Rory stayed silent as she stood behind Lorelai, enjoying the show.   

            Lorelai began to punch the air in front of her, and then before Rory could move, Lorelai turned around swinging and hit Rory square on the eye with her right hand.  The younger Gilmore fell to the ground, laying on her back as she covered up her left eye with her hands and tried not to cry because of the pain.  

            "Oh my God, Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed as she knelt down next to her daughter.  "I didn't know you were there.  I'm sorry.  I didn't hear you come in."  

            "I know," Rory mumbled through her hands and trembling voice.  Her mom sure could pack a wallop.  

            "Let me see," Lorelai said as she gently tried to move Rory's hands away from her eye.  Rory didn't want to move her hands, but gave in and let Lorelai move them.  She kept her left eye closed even as her mother told her to open it.  Lorelai reached up and gingerly touched Rory's already swelling cheek just below the eye.  Rory tried to bring her hands back up to cover her eye again, but she found that Lorelai was holding them out of the way.  

            "I'll get some ice.  Come into the kitchen," Lorelai said, as she released Rory's hand and stood up to go into the kitchen.  Rory, however, did not follow as her mom had instructed.  She covered her eye again and rolled onto her right side and stayed right there on the floor.  In the kitchen, Lorelai searched the drawers until she found the one that held their ice pack.  

            "Rory?" she called as she prepared the ice pack.  She looked back into the living room as she screwed the lid back on the pack and set in on the table.  Rory was still laying there as Lorelai went back into the room to get her.  "Come on, Honey."  Lorelai knelt down again and rubbed Rory's arm.  "We've gotta get some ice on that eye.  Stand up," she said as she patted Rory on her backside a few times in a motherly fashion, encouraging her daughter to get up.  

            Rory finally rolled over and Lorelai helped her to her feet.  Neither said anything as mother led daughter into the kitchen.  Rory sat down at the table and Lorelai stood over her, ice pack in hand.  She held the back of Rory's head with her left hand as she carefully held the ice pack in place with her right.  

            "Does that hurt?" she asked with a small smile.  

End of part one.


	2. Chapter Two

            "Does that hurt?" she asked with a small smile.

            Rory let a tear roll down her cheek as she nodded, trying to look as pathetic as possible.  To Lorelai, Rory's face held much the same expression as when she used to scrape her knees when she was little.  Her poor little baby.  

            "I don't think you should get to watch Rocky anymore," Rory finally spoke up.  

            Lorelai let out a small laugh, letting the tension fall away.  If Rory could joke about it than she would be fine.  "I agree," she said.  

            "And I'll be sure to announce myself next time I walk into a room," Rory continued.  

            "That would be helpful," Lorelai responded.  "Here, hold this," she said and Rory reached up to hold the ice pack in place.  Lorelai pulled up a chair and sat opposite her daughter.  "I'm sorry, Rory," she said again.  

            "Oh don't worry about," Rory tried to wave it off as if it were just a minor inconvenience.  "I know it was an accident."  

            The two were silent for a couple of minutes until Rory couldn't stand having the cold ice pack on her face any longer.  She put it down on the table and blinked her eyes a few times.  "How's it look?"

            Rory's face was red from the cold, and Lorelai's fist, and it was already starting to swell around her eye.  "It's starting to swell, but no bruising yet, though you're going to have a nice shiner I'm afraid."  

            Rory didn't doubt she'd have a black eye, she just didn't know how she was going to deal with it.  "I can't have a black eye," she declared, hoping that by saying it maybe it would make it true.  "What is Grandma going to say tonight?  And I have to be at school in the morning for that stupid seminar.  And the town, what will they think?  I'm just going to have to stay inside until it's gone."

            "Or we could try and hide it," Lorelai offered a more logical suggestion.  She knew Rory wouldn't skip the seminar tomorrow.  She'd starve if they didn't go to Luke's, and Jess would be over here looking for her.  "I'll work some make-up magic and that should do the trick," Lorelai said, sounding convinced.  

            Rory looked at her skeptically.  "I guess so."

            "Good," Lorelai said, standing up.  "I'll make us some coffee 'cause we're gonna need it before tonight.  You," she thought for a second, "you just sit there.  And put that ice back on your eye."

            A few hours later the bruise was very clear on Rory's face and it was obvious she had been hit.  The girls had changed for dinner and Lorelai came down the stairs holding some of her make-up.  She found Rory sitting at the kitchen table looking in her handheld mirror.  "I can't believe this.  I've never been in a fist fight in my life.  Who would have ever thought that I'd end up with a black eye?  I feel like I've been in a bar room brawl."

            "Now how do you know what being in a bar room brawl feels like?" Lorelai asked.  

            "Well I've seen enough of them in the movies to know," was Rory's logical answer.  She glanced at the make-up in Lorelai's hand as her mother sat down at the table.  As much as she wanted to be able to hide the black eye, it still hurt a lot.  She wasn't too keen on the idea of anything being put on her eye right now, even the make-up.  "Can we not do that tonight?"  

            Lorelai was surprised, "But I thought you-"

            "I don't want anything near my eye.  It really hurts still and maybe if we leave it alone now, it'll be less painful in the morning when I really need to hide it," Rory explained.  

            "Okay," Lorelai said, letting Rory make the decisions.  

            "You're just going to have to explain it to Grandma and Grandpa," Rory said with an impish smile as she got up and headed for the front door.  Lorelai was not far behind telling Rory how unfair she thought that was.

            "It's your black eye, you tell 'em."

            Lorelai parked the Jeep in front of a large house but made no move to get out.  "Have you thought of what you're going to tell them yet?" Rory asked.  She assumed her mom would come up with a tall tale of some sort.  The last time she was injured her mother had blamed it on bees.  

            Lorelai nodded her head, "Don't worry about, I've got it covered."  Rory smiled expectantly waiting to hear what her mother's explanation would be.  "I'll go in first," Lorelai started, "and create a diversion.  Once I have them occupied, you slip in and take all the light bulbs from the lamps in the dining room.  That way it will be dark while we eat and they won't be able to see you."

            "At least you have a plan," Rory said.

            Lorelai sighed as she and Rory got out of the Jeep and walked to the front door.  Lorelai rang the bell and when they heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door, Rory self-consciously hung her head to try and hide her face.  Emily opened the door and smiled at her daughter and granddaughter.  

            "Hello.  Come in out of the cold," she held the door open to them.  Lorelai returned her mother's smile, but it was Rory Emily was looking at.  "Rory, are you all right?" she asked as a maid came up and took their coats.

            "Yeah I'm fine, Grandma," Rory said.

            Emily lowered her head so she could see Rory's face.  Lorelai closed her eyes and waited for her mother's reaction.  Three…two…one.

            "Oh my God!"  Emily lifted Rory's head by placing her hand on her granddaugther's chin.  "Rory, what happened to you?"  Rory opened her mouth to speak, but Emily wasn't finished talking.  "You've been beaten.  Who hit you?  It was that boy wasn't it?" Rory tried to shake her head.  "Richard, come in here!  Richard!" she yelled again when she got no response. 

            Rory glanced over at her mother for some help.  Lorelai started to speak, but her father came rushing into the room.

            "What?  What is it?" he asked, holding his newspaper in one hand and his glasses in the other.  

            "What do you mean 'what'?  Look at her, Richard.  That boy has hit her," Emily said, still holding onto the Rory's chin.  

            "It wasn't Jess-" Rory cut in, but her grandparents weren't listening to her.  

            Richard dropped his newspaper as he examined Rory's face.  "We have to call the police.  I'll go over and strangle that boy myself."  Richard started to get himself worked up.  He turned to leave the room to find a phone, but Lorelai's voice stopped him.

            "I hit her," Lorelai said to stop the madness that was her parents.  "It was me."

            It was only after Lorelai's declaration that Emily released her hold on Rory's face.  Rory quickly stepped back to stand next to her mother who in turn put a protective arm around her daughter.  

            "You what?" Richard asked, astonished.

            "How could you, Lorelai?" Emily joined in.  

            "It was an accident, Mother.  Do you think I would ever hit her on purpose?" Lorelai asked, hurt by the accusations.  She stepped away and walked into the sitting room leaving her daughter and parents still standing by the door.  Rory wanted to go after her mother, but decided to take the opportunity to explain to her confused grandparents what had happened.  She assured them that it was all an accident and she also made sure to add that Jess would never hurt her either.  Relieved, Richard picked up his newspaper and led Rory into the dining room where dinner was being placed on the table.  Emily lingered a few moments lost in thought but soon joined her family for dinner.  

            Lorelai was quiet throughout the meal, avoiding the conversations Rory tried desperately to engage her in.  Rory knew her mother was hurt and she was trying to relieve the tension in the room.  Her attempts weren't too successful and she and her grandfather were the ones doing most of the talking.  

            "I'm going to take this to the kitchen," Lorelai said picking up her plate and leaving the table when she had finished.  Rory hung her head again not knowing what to do.  She wanted to go after her mother, but was stopped by her grandmother when she started to get up.  

            "I think I'll take my plate to the kitchen too," Emily said, excusing herself from the table.  Rory looked to her grandfather who did his best to reassure her with a smile. 

            Emily entered the kitchen to find Lorelai sipping from her wine as she stood next to the counter.  Lorelai started to leave but Emily stopped her.

            "Lorelai.  I apologize," Emily said sincerely.  "I know you would never purposefully hurt Rory.  I just never expected her to show up with a black eye and I jumped to conclusions and I know I don't listen.  You are a very good mother, Lorelai.  Please accept my apology."

            Lorelai couldn't remember a time her mother had ever apologized for anything in her life, but one look at her face and Lorelai knew Emily meant it.  "Thanks, Mom.  Apology accepted."  The two shared a tense moment before they both lightened up and smiled.  "Come on, we better go back in there so Rory can stop worrying."

End of part two      


	3. Chapter Three

A/N  Thanks to those who reviewed.  I'm sorry it took so long to reply.  I got busy, but fortunately I have a really boring class this semester and I get a lot of writing done in there.  I swear this was started before I ever knew that Jess would get a black eye.  And this is back before Rory and Paris started fighting.  The next parts should be up rather quickly.

Disclaimer-I own nothing except the story.        

            Rory awoke with a start and scanned her room with bleary eyes looking for the offending noise that caused her sudden lack of slumber.  Her eyes came to rest on her alarm clock and it took all her energy to reach over and turn it off.  It should be against the law to have to wake up at 7:00am on a Saturday morning.  Rory flopped back down on her bed and shut her eyes.  Maybe is she called Paris and told her she was sick she wouldn't have to go.  No, covering up a black eye would be the least of her worries after Paris got a hold of her if she didn't show up to the seminar.

            Rory turned her head and opened her eyes to look at her clock.  The bright red numbers reading 7:03 seemed to be mocking her because she had to get up early on a Saturday morning.  Another two minutes passed before Rory finally sat up and forced herself out of bed.

            Forty minutes later, Rory came downstairs wearing a robe after her shower to find her mother sitting at the kitchen table.  Lorelai was intently watching the coffee maker as it percolated the heavenly dark liquid.  She looked like Rory did before her shower, with wild seep hair and droopy eyes.  Lorelai would no doubt be back in bed no more than a minute after Rory left.

            "Watching the coffee maker isn't going to make it brew any faster," Rory commented.  

"It's like watching the numbers in an elevator; it doesn't actually help."

            "The coffee maker and I have been talking and it feels that I give you the majority of my attention and I don't want it to feel left out," was Lorelai's answer.  "Go get dressed and then I'll help you cover up that eye and then I can go back to bed."

            "Didn't I tell you, Mom?  You're supposed to come to the seminar with me."

            Lorelai turned her gaze away from the coffee maker and looked at Rory.  Her shocked expression was met by the amused smile that played on her daughter's lips.

            "Just kidding," Rory sing-songed. 

            "You're very funny this morning, aren't you?  Just be careful what you say, Missy," Lorelai said standing up and shaking a fist at Rory.  "You don't want to make me mad," she joked.  She turned Rory around and gently pushed her towards her bedroom.  "Now go get dressed."   

            Rory emerged from her room a little while later wearing a light blue dress with her hair down, but slightly curled. Lorelai's coffee watching had paid off and she was holding a cup of the steaming liquid. She held one out for Rory who gladly took it, inhaling the sweet smell. 

            Lorelai sat Rory down at the table and pulled a chair up in front of her. Rory took what she considered the best sip of coffee in a day; the first one in the morning. 

            "Ok Sweets, let's see what we can do about that eye," Lorelai said. She had brought some of her make-up down from her room to conceal her daughter's black eye. Rory nodded, putting her coffee down and moving her hair away from her face. Lorelai went to work, pausing to give an "I'm sorry," when Rory winced at the touch. The bruise was still tender to the touch. 

            After a few minutes of work, Lorelai sat back and examined her daughter's pretty face. The bruise was concealed as well as it was going to be. 

            "I think that'll do it," Lorelai said, holding up a hand held mirror for Rory to judge for herself. Rory gazed skeptically into the glass. There were small spots where she could still make out the purple of the bruise, but it would have to do. Hopefully no one would notice. Rory put the mirror down and pulled her hair forward so that it hung to the sides of her face. She hoped her hair would help distract away from looking at her eye. 

            "Thanks, Mom." 

            "It's the least I can do," Lorelai responded. She stood up, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead as she did. "Here's the keys, and you have my phone. Call me if you need me." Rory nodded. "You know, if you need someone to come up there and-" 

            "Mom," Rory cut her off just as Lorelai raised her fists. 

            "Bye Honey," Lorelai said, giving Rory another kiss on the cheek. Rory grabbed her coat and left as Lorelai went upstairs so she could go back to sleep. 

            The drive to Chilton was less hectic than usual because of the lack of traffic going into Hartford on the early Saturday morning. Rory found a spot close to the building and wasn't surprised to see Paris' car already there. Paris had probably spent the night at the school in order to better prepare for the seminar. 

            Rory made her way down an empty hallway, her shoes clicking as she went, to the classroom where she was to meet the others. Sure enough Paris was there poring over her notes. Madeline and Louise sat a few desks away talking softly about the latest Chilton dating scandal. A few other student council members sat nearby yawning from the effects of the early weekend wake-up call. 

            "It's not like we don't have a very important seminar this morning that could use your attention. Please, don't let me distract you from the real issues we should be discussing," Paris said to her friends, her tone dripping with sarcasm. 

            "Relax," Louise said. "We've been over it plenty of times." 

            "Rory," Madeline greeted the newest arrival. Paris and Louise both looked over at Rory and offered hellos. Paris' was more a grumble about arriving early, but Rory was sure she heard a hello in there somewhere. 

            "Hi," Rory said. She took a seat a few desks away from everyone and took out her notes. It was a good way to keep her head down and not announce her black eye to the rest of the room. She was self-conscious about the whole thing and even though it had been covered up, she felt like the whole room was staring at her eye. 

            Louise ignored the fact that Rory was reading and came over and say beside her. "How's your boyfriend? We haven't met this one yet, have we?" 

            "Jess is fine," Rory said only glancing up slightly. 

            "Jess," Louise repeated like it was the first time she had ever heard that name. 

            "No, you haven't met him. I can't really picture him coming to anything at Chilton so I'm not sure when you'll get your chance." 

            "Tell us what he's like," Louise continued. "Since we won't get to meet him." Madeline had come over by this point. She was just as interested in Rory's new boy as Louise was. They had both been shocked when Dean broke up with Rory because all they saw was a cute couple. They didn't know about Rory and Jess and their friendship. Paris knew some, but it wasn't high on her list of things to worry about. 

            "He's like…Jess," Rory answered. She couldn't think of anything to say. 

            "Sounds intriguing," Paris took a breath to chime in from her studying. 

            Louise leaned in closer to Rory and was about to ask another question when she noticed the subtle hints of a bruise on the otherwise China Doll features. 

            "Are you all right?" she asked, a touch of true concern creeping into her voice. 

            "What?" Rory asked. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." She put her hand to her face and tried to casually hide her eye. 

            Madeline's attention was drawn to Rory's face and Paris even got up to come over and investigate. Louise reached up and moved Rory's hand away and the three girls took a close look. Rory tried to regain control of her hand and move away, but to no avail. 

            "Is that a black eye?" Paris asked softly, sitting down the nearby empty desk. All three girls waited with a mixture of anticipation and confusion for Rory's answer. 

            "Yes," Rory finally let out with a sigh. "Can you really see it that well?" 

            "You've got to really look, but it's there," Madeline answered. 

            "What happened to you?" Paris demanded to know. "It wasn't Dean or Jess or?" she stopped because she wasn't able to come up with another boy in Rory's life. 

            "No, geez. Why does everyone always assume the worst?" Rory asked. 

            "Because you have a black eye, that's why," Paris said. Her friendship defenses were starting to kick in. She and Rory sometimes didn't see eye to eye on things and sometimes they didn't even get along, but Paris considered Rory her friend and, as a friend, she was worried. Even more than worried, she was ready to take action if necessary. Madeline and Louise exchanged glances as then looked back to Rory expectantly awaiting an explanation. 

            Rory bit the bullet and started the story. "It was an accident. My mom was watching Rocky and she got a little carried away. I was standing behind her and she didn't know I was there. She threw a punch at what she thought would be an imaginary target and hit me instead. She tried to cover it up this morning and was able to conceal most of it." 

            Paris, Louise, and Madeline accepted the story and moved on to other questions. They had all met Lorelai and knew that something like Rory's scene was entirely possible. The four girls were so involved with their conversation that they didn't notice the other student council members that had started to make their way into the room.  

            "Did it hurt?" Madeline asked. 

            Rory nodded. "It still does a little bit." 

            "I don't think I would leave the house if I had a black eye," Louise offered to the conversation. 

            "I didn't want to. I even thought about calling Paris this morning and telling her I was sick," Rory replied. She saw the look that Paris shot her and said, "And that's why I didn't. You don't think anyone else will notice, do you? I'd rather the story of Rory's crazy mom giving her a black eye not be the latest thing going around school." 

            The other three nodded. "No one will be able to tell from a distance," Louise concluded. 

            "We'll be up on stage at a table," Paris said. "It'll be fine." 

            Rory smiled at her friends. It was really amazing how far they had come, especially her and Paris. She was thankful for their discretion and knew that no one else should find out. 

            "What's this I hear about a black eye?" a voice boomed behind them. All four girls turned around, startled expressions playing on their features, to find Headmaster Charleston standing behind Rory's desk. They had been so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice when he came in to tell the council that they were ready for them. 

            "Sir?" Rory asked, hoping to sound confused enough so he would let them go. 

            "I came in just in time to hear about Rory's mother giving her a black eye." Rory could tell he was studying her face, looking for traces of a bruise. 

            "Yes sir," Rory said. "But it's not what you think." 

            He held a hand up to cut her off. "Not now. The audience is ready for the student council to begin the seminar. Miss Gilmore, you and I will discuss this matter in my office after the conclusion of today's talk." 

            "Yes sir," Rory said, her head hung down like she was in trouble until he walked away. She then looked at the others and shook her head in frustration. Louise and Madeline tried to help by moving Rory's hair around in a way that they thought would help to hide her eye. Paris grabbed Rory's note cards and they headed for the door. 

            The seminar had gone off without a hitch and even Paris was pleased by everyone's effort.  Rory collected her coat from the classroom where they had all met that morning and said her goodbyes to Paris, Madeline, and Louise.  Now she had the fun task of explaining the whole situation to Headmaster Charleston.  He couldn't have walked in just one minute later??  

            It was after 12:00 by the time Rory actually left the school.  She had spent over half an hour talking and explaining to Headmaster Charleston about her eye.  He finally accepted the fact that it was an accident and let Rory go.  Rory understood the precautions he had to take and knew he had to take the situation seriously for the sake of a student who might not be as lucky as she was.  She had thanked him for his concern on her way out and she would swear that he smiled her, just a little bit.

            The drive home was quick and Rory was glad for it.  She wanted to get out of the dress and especially the shoes and into some jeans.  She would really like a nap too.  And some lunch.  

            Rory entered the house to find her mom sitting in the living room watching Saturday morning cartoons that had crept into the afternoon hours.  "Since when did you watch cartoons?" Rory asked.  

            "Hey kid," Lorelai said turning to look at her daughter.  "How was it?"

            "It went fine.  Paris was pleased so all is well."  Rory started towards her bedroom, calling over her shoulder as she went, "And don't be surprised if you get a call from Headmaster Charleston."  She shut her door leaving a confused Lorelai sitting on the couch.

            Rory had slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt by the time Lorelai came into her room.  She flopped back on her bed, and snuggled under the blankets of her unmade bed.  She could have fallen asleep.

            "Why?" Lorelai asked.  

            "Because the very observant eyes of Louise, Madeline, and Paris noticed my black eye.  Headmaster Charleston overheard us talking and made me come to his office after the seminar and explain it all to him.  He knew it was an accident, but I just have this feeling he'll call."

            "Aww Honey.  I'm sorry.  I'll call him Monday morning and explain it all to him again."  Lorelai sat down on the bed and patted Rory's leg.  

            "He's just doing his job," Rory said.  He really is concerned about the students," Rory said in a way that made it seem as if she had come upon a new conclusion about the gruff headmaster.

            Lorelai nodded and they sat in silence for a minute or so.  Rory felt herself drifting off to sleep and Lorelai noticed it too. 

             "Oh no you don't," she said getting up and pulling the blankets off of Rory.  "Up we go."  Lorelai took Rory's arm and pulled her up out of bed as Rory moaned.  "Let's go get some lunch."

End of part 3    


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the story.       

            "Mom," Rory whined as Lorelai pulled on her daughter up and out of bed.  "I don't wanna go to Luke's."  

            "Don't you want to eat lunch with your mother?  Luke's is where the happy coffee is and you could certainly use some of that," Lorelai countered.  

            Rory nodded in agreement, she did want some coffee.  But she didn't want to have to go out to get it.  "If I go to Luke's everyone will see me and my eye.  And I'm going to explain it to them.  I'm going to let you do that.  You'll be stuck out there with Stars Hollow's finest wanting to know what happened.  It could make for a very long day.  Why don't you go to Luke's and get us some lunch and bring it back here and we can eat it in peace in our house.  Please Mommy," Rory said, giving her mother her best puppy dog eyes.

            Lorelai tried to resist her daughter's sweet face, but she couldn't do it.  Smiling she said, "Fine, I'll be back in about forty-five minutes.  I'll stop by and pick up a movie or two."

            "Thanks, Mom," Rory responded.  Yep, she still had it.  

            "But you had better be awake when I get back," Lorelai called as she headed out the front door.  "If I don't get a nap then neither do you."

            True to her word Lorelai returned in less than an hour carrying a big bag from Luke's with two movies placed on top. The house was silent as she went straight for the kitchen to put down her cargo.  Lorelai got out two plates and mugs and silverware and began dividing up the lunches.  It was only then that she took the time to notice the silence.  Lorelai stepped into Rory's bedroom and saw no sign of her daughter.  She made her way to the living room where she found Rory sleeping soundly on the couch, the spot in her book marked with her hand and resting on her stomach.  

            "So much for being staying awake," Lorelai said as she stepped over to the couch and picked up one of Rory's sock clad feet.  "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, wake up," she shook Rory's foot.  

            "What?" Rory asked, still half asleep.  She opened her eyes and saw her mother standing there with her hands on her hips in a mock angry stance.  "Oh, are you home already?" Rory grinned and sat up.  "I thought it would have taken you longer to flirt with Luke."

            "That's it, I'm drinking your coffee," Lorelai said as she turned on her heel and went back into the kitchen.

            "No, I'm sorry," Rory gave close pursuit.  "I need the coffee, you said so."  Lorelai was holding the cup away as Rory tried to grab for it.  

            "Hey, don't spill it," Lorelai gently pushed Rory away and then handed her the coffee.  "Here, drink up 'cause I don't want you falling asleep during the movies."

            Rory took a sip and gave a sigh of relief.  There was nothing quite as good as Luke's coffee.  "What did you get?"

            Lorelai held up the first movie for Rory to see.  "The Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood?"

            "Yes, Dahlin'," Lorelai answered.  "I think we should watch it with the commentary this time."

            "Okay," Rory nodded.  "And what else?"

            "And," Lorelai held up the box.

            "Rocky?!  Mom!"

            "I couldn't help it, Rory.  It was standing there looking at me and everytime I walked by it it would say, 'rent me, Lorelai.'"

            "You're insane."

            "Very possible.  And besides, we didn't get to see it all yesterday."

            "I wonder why that is," Rory said.

            "Hey watch it, Little Missy," Lorelai smiled.  "I get crazy when around this movie."

            "You don't need the movie to do that," Rory said as she picked up her plate and went into the living room.  "You stay crazy all the time."

            Lorelai joined Rory on the couch with her lunch and coffee.  "Which one do you want to watch first?"  Lorelai smiled like a little kid at Rory.

            "Oh just put it in," Rory said.  She couldn't help smile back.

            "Yay!"  Lorelai set the movie up and sat back down next to her daughter.  Both ladies sat in silence as the movie started and the familiar Rocky theme played over their television.  Lorelai looked over at Rory who was watching the movie before looking down to study the food one her plate.  Lorelai reached over to Rory and pulled her to her and placed a kiss on the side of her daughter's head.  "I love you, kid."  Rory smiled and glanced over to catch Lorelai's eye.  "I love you too, Mom."

The End


End file.
